


Meet the Parents

by Skeeter_110



Series: Comfortember 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Harley Keener, Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: Peter and Harley had just gotten back from Tennessee, where Peter officially had the pleasure of meeting Harley's family. It's only fair that Harley gets the same opportunity.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Comfortember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> For the Comfortember prompt: Road Trip.

"It feels so good to be back in New York." Harley sighs as they drive pass a "Welcome to New York" sign. 

"I missed it, but Tennessee was really cool. Plus have I mentioned how sweet and amazing your family is?" Peter brings up, making Harley laugh.

"Yes, you have. Like the entire time we were there." Harley chuckles, feeling warmth spread in his chest at the idea of his boyfriend getting along so well with his family. He could only hope the same would happen when he met Peter's family.

Which was a problem, wasn't it? 

Harley and Peter have been together for a little over a year when Harley decided to introduce Peter to his family. He wanted to introduce him sooner, but it was a bit difficult since his family lived in a whole other state. 

Within that year, Harley hasn't heard a single thing about Peter's family. He's never heard Peter talking about going home for the holidays, or just going to visit his family in general. The only thing Harley actually knows about Peter's family is that he was an only child and he had didn't have any cousins.

"Hey, Pete? I have a question." Harley begins before he could talk himself out of it. "Why do you never talk about your family?" He asks once he hears Peter hum in show that he was listening.

"Uhh... I-I'm not sure, Harls. I-I just don't." Peter answers, shifting in the passenger seat a bit. 

"Okay, but why? I'm not judging or anything, I'm just curious. Did you and your family get in like a huge fight or something?" Harley continues to question, only feeling slightly guilty for continuing to push this. 

"No, we didn't have a fight or anything; we left things on really good terms." Peter tells him, making Harley even more confused. 

"So, then what happened?" Harley asks, glancing over to see the thoughtful look Peter was wearing. "I just want the chance to get to know the people who did an amazing job raising my favorite person." Harley adds in, knowing he's guilting Peter into giving him the information, but trying not to care too much about it. 

"Okay, if you really want to meet my family I'll give you the directions to get there." Peter concedes making a large smile spread across Harley's face. 

For a while, they both just sat in silence, the only noise in the car coming from the radio and from when Peter chimed in to give directions.

"So, who am I all meeting?" Harley asks after a while, not being able to contain his curiosity. 

"You'd be meeting my whole family." Peter replies, laughing a bit at the stressed and somewhat freaked out look Harley was now sporting after hearing that. "Don't worry, I don't have a big family. It's just my parents and then my Dad's brother and his wife." Peter reassures.

"Oh, wow, that's all there is to it?" Harley asks, surprised at how small Peter's family actually was. 

"Yeah, my Grandma on my mom's side died when she was a baby and her Dad never remarried so it's just my mom and my Dad's parents died before I was born so no grandparents. Then my Aunt and Uncle never wanted kids so they didn't have any and my parents weren't able to have anymore kids after me so." Peter continues, Harley soaking up every bit of information. This was the most he's heard of Peter's family at all. 

"Hey, pull to the side of the road right up there." Peter says, pointing over to where he wanted Harley to park. Harley did as Peter asked, but not without giving him a confused and suspicious look as he did so. 

"Umm, why am I doing this?" Harley asks as he puts the car in park, watching as Peter unbuckled himself. 

"Because we're here." Peter shrugs as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Harley just looked around at where they were, not seeing a single house around them; the only thing that was there was a cemetery. 

"Come on." Peter says as he opens up Harley's door. 

"Peter this is a cemetery." Harley points out, the reality of the situation hitting him like in a brick in that exact moment. Harley just stared at Peter in shock, placing his hand into his boyfriend's when it was offered to him. 

Harley allowed himself to be guided through all of the graves, his mind racing with how much sense this made. It explains why Peter doesn't talk about his family, why he never talks about going home for the holidays, why he got so excited and was so grateful over Harley's crazy, large family. 

Harley was soon pulled out of his thoughts when they began to slow down. When he looked up he saw that they were standing in front of a grave, four unfamiliar first names names with a very familiar last name etched into it.

"Hey, guys. Sorry it's been so long, everything with the company has been hectic and I've been meaning to stop by sooner. Also, sorry I didn't bring flowers this time, but I did bring something else; someone I want you to meet. " Peter says, talking to the grave in front of them.

Harley looked away, feeling like an intruder on the moment while Peter gathered the wilted flowers that were laying there and began cleaning off the grave. Once he was done, Peter looked over his shoulder at Harley, giving him a reassuring smile and signaling for him to sit down on the ground next to him. 

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Harley. Harley, this is my Mom, Dad, Uncle Ben, and Aunt May." Peter introduces, Harley not quite knowing what to do with that introduction. 

"Umm... hi." Harley says, awkwardly waving as if the people buried under the tombstone was going to actually see. Harley looked over at Peter, the boy sadly smiling at the sympathetic look he was given. "So this explains a lot." Harley dumbly says, startling a sharp chuckle out of Peter.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Peter responds, watching as Harley lightly dragged his fingers against the year "2003" that was right next to his parents' death date.

"You were so young." Harley comments, letting his hand fall back into his lap. "What happened?" Harley asks, unsure if he should even ask it, but figured it was alright when Peter didn't seem upset by it.

"They had to go on a business trip so they left me at my Aunt and Uncle's house and hopped on a plane. Something went wrong with the engine and they crashed." Peter explains, Harley nodding in return. They sat in silence for a few moments before Harley could no longer hold in his curiosity. 

"What happened to your Aunt and Uncle?" Harley asks, looking at the years they died. He couldn't help but selfishly feel glad that Peter's Aunt died when he was older so he didn't have to go into foster care. 

"My Uncle died when I was fourteen; he was shot in a mugging. I tried to stop the bleeding as best as I could until help arrived but." Peter tells him, shrugging at the end of the sentence. 

"Wait, you were there?" Harley asks, instantly pulling Peter into his arms when he confirmed it. 

"And then Aunt May died a few years ago. She was sick for a long time so I was at least expecting her death. She held out long enough to see me graduate college, but it was almost like she was just waiting to make sure I turned out okay because a couple months after that she passed." Peter continues making Harley hold him closer.

Harley honestly didn't want to let Peter go. He wanted to stay there, Peter's face hiding in his neck, his head cradled in his hand and pretend like he could protect this precious man from all of this hurt. Instead, he just planted a kiss on the top of Peter's head and squeezed him a bit tighter, silently telling Peter that he was here for him.

"You have us, you know." Harley says, breaking the silence. Peter pulled away a bit, laying his head on Harley's shoulder so he could look at him and show that he was listening. "My Ma has basically all but adopted you into our family already. You have us." Harley further explains making Peter smile and snuggle closer. 

"I know and I'm so lucky to have you and your family." Peter says, sighing as he looked one last time at the grave. "I think I'm ready to head home." Peter quietly admits, his eyes not straying from the tomb stone. 

"Come on, I think you've earned yourself some Tai." Harley says, pulling Peter up onto his feet. 

Peter missed his family every single day - he doesn't think he'll ever stop missing them - but he couldn't help but feel really glad and happy with the family he was creating right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh I suck at endings!!!


End file.
